The Friend Date
by TVMB19
Summary: Robbie misses having Cat as a friend. Ever since he asked her out, things haven't been the same. So, to prove to her that they can still hang out, he asks her on a "Friend-Date", but Robbie soon learns that stifling his feelings for Cat isn't that easy. Classic Cabbie two-shot, maybe three!
1. Chapter 1

The Friend Date

Robbie saw Cat standing by her locker, her lips moving as she sang a song happily to herself. He sighed deeply. It had been a week since he had asked her out and she turned him down. He had accepted it though, took it like a man. Besides, it had always been a long shot that a girl as beautiful as Cat Valentine would ever have agreed to go out with him.

What bothered him was that the dynamic between them had now changed. Before he had asked her out, he and Cat had always been close. They laughed together, told stupid jokes, and even had their own private movie nights every once in a while. Now, everything had changed. Cat kept avoiding him, and when they spoke now, it was brief and hurried, as though she couldn't bear to have a normal conversation with him for a long time. It annoyed Robbie that he might have lost a good friend because of one stupid decision to ask her out. So, he had come up with a plan to hopefully show Cat that they could still be friends. He had told all of the other's about his plan, and they had all agreed (although, unsurprisingly, Jade had taken longer than the others to convince). The plan would commence at lunch time that day, and Robbie hoped that it would go off without a hitch.

* * *

Everyone except Tori was at the table at lunchtime by the time Robbie sat down with his plate of spaghetti. He grinned at everyone-everything was all set up for his plan.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, what's up, Rob?" Andre nodded, looking up from his spaghetti.

"Not much. Well, actually, you know the cinema in town in having a classic Disney week" In the corner of his eye, he saw Cat's head whip up to look at him. He grinned wider. "They're showing The Little Mermaid tomorrow. Do any of you guys wanna go and see it?" he said, casually. The plan was working. The Little Mermaid was Cat's favourite film. She wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Hmmm, do I wanna go a see a movie with talking crabs and true loves?" Jade asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "Are you kidding, me, Shapiro?"

"OK" Robbie nodded, "That's Jade out. Andre?"

"I'm gonna take a pass on that, man. Disney ain't my style" he shrugged, still digging in to his plate of spaghetti.

"Yeah, I'm not too much into Disney either" Beck agreed, standing up with his empty plate of spaghetti. Tori rushed up to them then, recognising the cue of Beck standing up. Robbie nodded to himself, pleased that his plan was working so well.

"Guys!" she said, frantically, "I need three of you to come help me put up the set for the rehearsal next period!"

"Well, I'll do it" Beck shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? Just finished my spaghetti, anyway" Andre laughed. Then Andre, Tori, Robbie and Beck all looked at Jade expectantly. Jade looked at the hopeful look in Robbie's eyes, and groaned.

"Fine, I'll go too" she said, not looking happy about it at all. The four of them got up from the lunch table, empted their food trays, and disappeared with Tori, leaving only Robbie and Cat sat on the bench. Robbie made a mental note to thank the others again later for executing his plan so perfectly.

"Hey, Cat" Robbie grinned, sliding to one seat closer to her on the bench. She didn't move away, but Robbie saw a cute blush appear on her cheeks. She put both hands in her lap, and stared down at them.

"Hi, Robbie" she said.

"So, what do you think? Do you wanna go see The Little Mermaid tomorrow?" he grinned, confidently.

"Robbie" she groaned quietly, "I do wanna go see it. But if just you and me go and see it then it's like-"

"No no no" Robbie cut her off quickly, "I'm not asking you out on another date, I promise. We'll go just as friends. It's just two people going to see a movie. I mean, friends do that, right?"

"I guess" she said, quietly, still not looking at him.

Robbie sighed, "Come on, Cat. I really miss hanging out with you. Let's go watch a movie together like we used to, and you'll see that we can still be friends, and it doesn't have to be awkward. It'll be like a...Friend-Date" Cat giggled and finally seemed convinced. A smile spread across her face.

"Well, OK then, it'll be like old times" she giggled. They spent the rest of their lunch debating which Disney movie was the best, The Little Mermaid or The Lion King.

* * *

Cat found herself smiling an awful lot the next day before the Friend-Date. She had missed hanging out with Robbie too, and she was excited about going to watch a movie with him again.

Cat looked at herself in the mirror before going to meet Robbie for their Friend Date. She thought she looked pretty normal. She didn't put on any make-up, thinking that since it wasn't a date, she wouldn't need it. She remembered what Robbie had said before, about them just going as friends. She had ignored the twang of disappointment she had felt when he said that, because it didn't make any sense to her. It wasn't like she had a crush on Robbie, he was just her friend. And she couldn't help it that she didn't feel _that_ way about him. She hated that she had hurt him, but she couldn't lie and lead him on. That would have been meaner.

Taking comfort in that thought, Cat bounced happily out of the door.

Robbie was readying himself for his outing with Cat. He decided on a dress shirt, a jacket (because it was chilly outside), and jeans. He grinned broadly as he made his way to the cinema. They had decided that they would meet there, because it seemed less date-like than him picking her up at her house.

Cat was already there when he arrived, wearing a pink dress with a blue bow in her hair. Robbie knew she meant for it to be casual, be he still thought she look beautiful. He quickly shook off the unwelcome thought. He would have to learn not to think about Cat like that if he wanted them to continue being friends. Cat stood with her hands behind her back, looking up at the big sign listing the movies above the cinema, and swaying slowly. She gave a bright smile when she saw Robbie walking up to her.

"Robbie!" she said, launching herself at him, and pulling him into a hug. Robbie laughed, and hugged her back.

"Hey, Kitty Cat" he said, releasing her quickly. Too much close contact with Cat wasn't a good idea just now. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Uh huh"

They made their way in the cinema. Robbie walked up to the ticket buying counter, and told them his name. "I've got two tickets reserved for me and my friend here" he said, nudging Cat playfully. The woman gave them two tickets for the movie, smiling warmly at them the whole time.

"Robbie!" Cat said, upset.

"What?" he asked, confused about what caused her changed in mood.

"Why did you buy both tickets online? I could've bought my own" she pouted. Robbie laughed.

"It's alright, Kitty Cat. I didn't mind" he said.

"Well, what would you have done if I said I didn't want to go? You'd have bought two tickets for nothing" she said, laughing at him.

"Ah" said Robbie with a knowing smile, "But I know The Little Mermaid is your favourite Disney film, so I knew you'd say yes"

"You remembered what my favourite film was?" Cat asked. She had told Robbie once, months ago when she chose they film that they would watch during, that The Little Mermaid was her favourite, but she hadn't mentioned it since then. Why had he bothered remember such an insignificant detail about her?

"Sure" he said, like it was no big deal.

* * *

They entered the cinema screening room, and found the place nearly packed.

"Wow. It's really full" she noted, as they walked to the steps to their seats. Fortunately, their seats were right at the edge of the aisle. Cat sat down, but Robbie remained standing.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back. Just watch the adverts" he told her.

"OK" she said as Robbie ran out of the screening room.

Cat sat in her seat, giggling at the smurfs adverts that showed on the screen as when Robbie came back. He carried in his arms a bucket of popcorn, and two crushed iced drinks. He handed Cat the pink, strawberry one, and sat down, balancing the popcorn on the armrest between them. He began drinking his crushed ice.

Robbie took a single popcorn and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth. Cat giggled, and tried to copy him. She frowned when the popcorn missed, and bounced off her nose. Robbie laughed.

"Don't laugh, meanie" she said, hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kitty Cat" he grinned. She folded her arms tightly, and refused to look at him, turning her head in the opposite direction. "Cat" he said, apologetically. "Please?" Cat still didn't turn back to him. "Okay" he said, "Then you leave me no choice." He leaned over the armrest, and began tickling her.

"N-no!" she squealed, laughing. "R-Robbie! S-stop it!" She tried to hit his hands away, but then he captured her in his arms, and engulfed her in a hug.

"How about now? Still mad?" he grinned down at her.

"Nope" she said simply, "You're really hard to stay mad at." Robbie looked down at Cat in his arms, and all of his old feelings for her resurfaced. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, to feel her strawberry lips pressed against his.

He let her go quickly, kicking himself for not remembering his earlier decision not to get too close to her. It was like he couldn't help it.

Finally the movie began, and Cat decided to start humming quietly to the songs, the entire way through. Robbie couldn't help but smile at her in her innocence. When it got to the romantic scene of Ariel and Eric in the blue lagoon, Robbie was watching intently, and didn't notice Cat glancing nervously at him. She even forgot to start humming to Kiss the Girl, because she was occupied with other thoughts.

* * *

The movie finished and Cat and Robbie left the cinema.

"That was sooooo good" Cat exclaimed, as they walked along the street. Rain had fallen while they were in the cinema, and the wet pavement glowed with the reflection of the street lights.

"It was a good film" he nodded in agreement, "Um...which way is your house?" he asked, looking around.

"That way" she answered, pointing in the direction straight ahead of them, "But you don't have to walk me there" she said quickly.

"I just wanna make sure you get home OK" he said fairly. Cat's cheeks tinted pink at his words. She liked the way it made her feel to know that he wanted her to get home safely.

They began walking along the street. A gentle wind blew along the road, and Cat shivered from the cold, closing her eyes. Then she felt a light weight being applied to her shoulders, and opened her eyes again to find Robbie's coat around her. She looked up at him.

"You looked cold" he shrugged, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Won't you be cold now, though?" she asked, feeling bad for him.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm tough, you know!" he exclaimed to the street, flexing his bicep. Cat laughed at him again. She was touched by the gallant gesture, and it left her feeling confused about her feelings towards Robbie.

"So did you have fun, tonight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did" she beamed.

"Told ya. We had fun, and nothing was awkward or anything, right?"

"Right" she chirped, bouncing happily along.

They walked a little while longer and arrived at Cat's house. Robbie walked her to the front of her lawn.

"Thanks for tonight, Robbie" she beamed at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "It was really fun hanging out with you again"

"No problem, Kitty Cat, it was fun hanging out with you too" he laughed, kissing the top of her head. She giggled, and released him.

"Goodnight, Robbie" she said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Good night, Cat" he said, smiling down at her. For a moment, one of insanity, Cat suddenly got the urge to kiss him goodnight. He looked so handsome in his dress shirt and jeans, with the wind gentling ruffling his curly hair. He was so close to her, all it would take would be for her to lean up, and press her lips to his. Absently, Cat wondered how it would feel like to tangle her fingers in his curly hair, to feel his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

She shook off the thoughts, dismissing them as ridiculous. They were friends, she had made that clear to him. So what then were these thoughts? Cat chose to ignore them, knowing that they wouldn't lead anywhere good. She walked along her porch, glancing backwards to see Robbie still smiling at her, making sure she got inside safely. She smiled back to him, and walked inside her house, closing the door behind her.

She slowly pulled her drapes back, and glanced outside the window. She saw Robbie put his hands in his pockets, and then turn and turn and walk away from her house.

She slid down with her back against the door. What was that feeling just now? She had wanted to _kiss_ Robbie? That had never happened before. They were just friends. Friends didn't go around wanting to kiss their other friends. Cat sighed deeply, seriously confused. This Friend Date had given her a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

The Friend Date (2)

 ** _Hey, guys! Sorry's it's been a while since I've updated, been really busy these past few weeks._**

 ** _Well, here's the second and final chapter to The Friend Date. Warning, you should ecpect a lot of fluff. Review and let me know what you think, good or bad. Hope you enjoy it!_**

After their "Friend Date", everything between Cat and Robbie seemed almost normal again. In fact, it got to the point where it seemed like there had never been a problem at all. Except for one small detail. Cat was seeing Robbie differently than before. After his gallant gestures on their friend date she'd started to notice that he did those kinds of things for her all the time. He opened doors for her, complimented her and even sometimes carried her books for her. Cat had never noticed these things until their friend date, and it confused her.

Right now, they sat in Sikowitz's class, trying to decide which movie they would watch on the next weekend. Cat was making a strong argument for _Tangled_ but Robbie was determined to watch Star Wars.

"But it's soooo violent!" Cat complained.

"So it _Tangled"_ he countered, "Rapunzel goes around hitting people in the head with a frying pan, and her frog trips the witch through a window at the end"

"He's a chameleon!" Cat corrected.

They were interrupted by Sikowitz.

"Alright, my ducklings!" he exclaimed to the class, spreading his arms wide, the ever present coconut with straw in his right one.

"I understand that Valentines Day-"

Cat giggled at her name.

"Is coming up" Sikowitz continued, "So! I have decided that, for your project this semester, that you will write and perform" he paused for effect, "A love scene!" he announced.

His words were met with stunned silence. Sikowitz grinned, taking their silence as encouragement. "But these will be no ordinary scene, my pupas! There will only be two of you working on this, and I want passion, intensity, I have to _really_ feel the emotion of your characters. I want this scene to reach out, and punch me right in the gut!" he paused, knocking a hand against his stomach, "Also, just to make things a little more fun...this will decide your grade for this semester" The entire class groaned in despair. "You will have the resources of the drama department available to you, BUT, keep in mind that the very best actors" he glanced at Beck, "Need nothing but their words and actions to bring a play to life!"

"Who do we work with?" Cat chimed, glancing nervously at Robbie.

"I'm glad you asked, Cat" he said. "I have in my hand" he held a sheet above his head, "Your destinies. Come! See who your partner in crime will be"

Everyone in the group got up and walked to the sheet, finding out who they would be paired with. Robbie nervously walked up.

 _Anyone but Cat, anyone but Cat_ he chanted in his mind as he walked up to the paper. He read his name, and next to it...Cat. Of course. So much for the universe being on his side. Cat stood beside him, looking down at the sheet with a frown. Then everyone took their seats again.

"OK! How and when you all get your scenes together is entirely up to you. Class dismissed!" Sikowitz beamed, totally clueless as to what he'd just done.

Everyone gathered their stuff and left the classroom. Robbie jogged up to Cat.

"So...it looks like we're working together" he said, cheeks tinting pink.

Cat gave him a small smile.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to!" Robbie carried on quickly, "I could ask Sikowitz if we could switch partners or something..."

"No ,no!" Cat said, a little too quickly, "I mean. It's fine, I don't mind...unless you'd rather work with someone else..."

Robbie's cheeks tinted pink again, "No, I think it'll be fun with us working together."

"Well, then okay!" she said brightly, "Do you wanna meet at your house tomorrow after school to work on it?"

"Sure" Robbie smiled.

* * *

After-school the next day came much more quickly than Robbie would have liked. He was panicking. A love scene! With Cat.

He sighed deeply as he tossed another shirt aside, trying to decide what to wear for when Cat came over...in two hours.

It was funny, in a way. There had been a time when Robbie would have wished more than anything to have Cat as a partner in a love scene, but now, he dreaded what it might do to their friendship. Looks like the universe had a sense of humour too.

He already knew that she didn't like him in that way, and he didn't want their renewed friendship to become all awkward again just because his old feelings for her resurfaced during the love scene. He sighed again. Okay, well maybe resurfaced was the wrong word. They had never actually been surfaced. He still had those feelings for Cat, and enough time hadn't passed yet for them to slip away. And he wasn't sure that enough time ever would...

He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. He would have to be strong, that's all. This was two friends, working on a school project. That was how Cat wanted it, and he was going to try his hardest to make it that way for her.

* * *

Cat groaned as she threw another dress over to her bed and then collapsed onto it. She sighed. She'd have to meet Robbie in an hour. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. Was she looking forward to it, or dreading it? It was a bit of both, she decided. She was looking forward to it, because she got to spend time with Robbie, which she always loved. Then she was dreading it, because of all these new, confusing feelings that she didn't recognise.

But she'd had a chance to back out, she knew that. Robbie had given her one, and she didn't take it. She still didn't know why. She should have been mortified, working with a guy she'd rejected. If it was any other guy, she'd have asked Sikowitz for another partner yesterday! But it was Robbie. Her best friend. And she had to admit, if she had to do a love scene, she didn't really want to do it with anyone else.

* * *

Robbie's doorbell rung, and he grinned, knowing full well who it was. He rushed over to the door, and opened it. Cat beamed at him.

"Hi, Robbie" she said happily, skipping past him into the house.

"Hiya" Robbie smiled at her, closing the door. She inhaled deeply.

"Something smells really, really good" she commented.

"Uh-huh. I'm baking you cookies" Robbie replied proudly.

"Ooooo, I love cookies"

"I know you do" he grinned. That was when Cat noticed the pink apron around him, with the words "Trust me, I'm a cook" written across the middle. She giggled.

"Nice apron" she smiled at him. His face immediately went pink, and he quickly untied the apron and tossed it on the counter.

"It's my mom's" he said, self consciously rubbing the back of his neck. "And I thought, we couldn't think of a whole scene without something to eat"

"Is there cookie dough?" she asked, eagerly looking around. Robbie laughed as her eyes landed on the mixing bowl on the counter and she lunged for it. The large bowl took up most of her upper body, and Robbie couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight. To gain balance, she sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. Robbie sat on the one next to her.

"Do you want some?" she asked, offering him the bowl.

Robbie chuckled, "No thanks. I'll just wait for the cookies" he said.

"Where's your mother?" she asked, after a moment.

"Oh, she's out" Robbie said, then he blushed again, "Um...is that OK with you? If you want, we could reschedule and plan the scene some other time..."

"No, silly, it's fine" Cat laughed at his discomfort. But she was touched that he cared so much about her being comfortable around him. The fact was that there wasn't anyone she felt more comfortable around.

"Alright. So, to the scene!" Robbie said dramatically, in a voice that suggested he could have been saying "To the Bat-mobile!" Cat giggled again at him.

"Alright. Well, we'll need a story first. A really good, and romantic one" she began.

They moved over to sit on Robbie's couch, and spent a few minutes throwing ideas around. Cat considered a romantic story where the heroine was forbidden from being with her true love, in a Romeo and Juliet fashion. Robbie nodded.

"I like the idea of them being kept apart by something, but the Romeo and Juliet thing's been done too often. We need a new problem for them. Remember" Robbie said, "This has to hit Sikowitz" he poked Cat in the stomach and she giggled, "Right in the stomach" he finished.

"Oooo, I have one! What about her being confused. Like she likes both the hero and some other guy. She's in love with the hero, but she's lying to herself, thinking that she loves the other guy"

"Cat, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed, grinning at her.

She giggled, "Thanks Robbie"

"OK, all we need now is a script, and a setting"

* * *

An hour later, they had finished their setting and only had their script to do. Cat suggested they take a break from working so hard.

"Sure" Robbie agreed, "Turn on the TV and grab a seat on the couch"

Cat did just that, and was flicking through channels when Robbie came and sat next to her with the bowl of cookies. She giggled again, and took one from the bowl, munching quietly.

"So, what are we watching?" she asked, frowning at the TV. There wasn't anything good on.

"I've got just the film" Robbie said, brightly. He went to put a DVD into the player and then returned back to the seat. Cat groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes, knowing that he had put on Star Wars again...So she was surprised when the opening scene to _Tangled_ appeared on the screen.

"Robbie!" she gasped in delight, jumping on him and hugging him tightly, "I thought you were going to watch Star Wars again" she shuddered.

Robbie laughed, "Couldn't help it, Kitty Cat, I like seeing you happy too much." He looked at her smiling face, and recognised the truth in his words. He wondered, absently, how he could ever say no to her.

"Thank you" she said. As she looked at the warm smile on his face, the strange feeling returned again. There it was, warm and tingly all over her body. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal, and she got the sudden urge to kiss those smiling lips.

She pulled away from Robbie quickly, settling into the corner of the couch. This was crazy! How would he even react if she kissed him? Freak out was her first guess. Especially after she rejected him. He probably didn't even like her anymore after that. The thought left Cat feeling oddly disappointed.

She was trying hard, very hard, to only see Robbie as her friend, but that was difficult to do when he kept doing really sweet things like making her cookies and putting on the film that she wanted to watch instead of the one he did! And she knew that she had been blind. Robbie had been nothing but kind and sweet to her since the day they met. He was the only one who had gone out of his way, again and again to make her happy, and then to keep her that way for as long as possible.

And in that moment, as she thought of all the sweet things Robbie had done for her in the past, Cat realised what the strange feeling was.

She liked Robbie. She had a crush on him. A really, really big one.

There it was. Plain and simple, except that what she was feeling wasn't either one of those things! The realisation shook her, and a little gasp escaped her lips. Fortunately, Robbie didn't hear. He just sat there, totally unaware of the mini-breakdown she was having next to him. But why was she freaking? There wasn't any need to. But she couldn't just stay like this now that she knew how she felt.

The romantic boat scene between Rapunzel and Flynn began to play, and Cat glanced at Robbie. He was watching the TV intently, with a small smile on his face. Cat never really noticed before how much she liked his smile. She had never acknowledged that just seeing it could cheer her up when she was sad, or make her feel comforted when she was afraid that something wouldn't go right.

Cat nodded to herself determinedly, deciding to make a move. She had wasted too much time already.

She shuffled over to the right side of the couch, where Robbie sat with his left arm around the back. Then she snuggled into his side. She felt him momentarily stiffen and then felt his left arm come down slowly around her. She sighed contentedly, embracing the safe warmth of his body. Yes, this was where she wanted to be. Where she was meant to be. In Robbie's arms.

* * *

A few minutes later, the movie was finished, and they decided to continue working on the scene. They stood in the living room, in character, running through their scene. They had decided on a confrontation scene between the hero and heroine, where the heroine would be forced to face her feelings for the hero.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept, Angela?!" Robbie said, exasperatedly.

"There is nothing for me to accept, Mike" Cat insisted, with purposeful uncertainty.

"Nothing? Is that what we were to you? When I held you in my arms that night...When I kissed you? That meant nothing?"

"Stop it!" she said firmly, "They were mistakes, all of them. I am marrying Jacob tomorrow, and nothing will change that"

"He wouldn't love you the way I do" Robbie said, shaking his head, "He couldn't. Ever"

"I said stop it. I am in love with Jacob"

"Angela, it's me you're supposed to be with!" Robbie shouted, dashing his arms out dramatically.

"No, Mike, it isn't!" Cat argued, desperately, "I love him!"

"You love me too, Angela" he said darkly, casting a serious look in her direction.

"N-no...I don't!" Cat said, looking away from him.

He marched up to her, took her face in his hands, and turned her to face him. A jolt of electricity ran through Cat at the Robbie's touch. She felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke.

"Look me in the eyes" he said softly, "And say that again." Cat shivered and it had nothing to do with her character's reactions. It was all her, reacting naturally to Robbie. She leaned up...but Robbie pulled away before she could make a move, ending the scene.

Robbie grinned at her. "I think we've nailed it" he said happily.

"Um...maybe" she said, quietly.

"You didn't like it?"

"I just think there's a little more to it. Something missing..." she trailed off.

"Like what?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Well, maybe...Mike could kiss Angela...to make her realise her feelings for him"

Robbie looked uncomfortable. "Cat...are you sure you're OK with that?" he asked, looking at her like she was a frightened rabbit that might run away at any moment.

"Yeah" she nodded. This was it, no turning back now. His turn to make the next move.

"Uh...OK" Robbie said, "Well...let's give it a shot then"

He cleared his throat, then began again, "Angela!" he said, "It's me you're supposed to be with!"

"No, Mike, it isn't" The anxiety in Cat's voice made it weaker than it was before, "I love him"

"You love me too" Robbie said, with firmness in his voice. Was he really as confident as he sounded?

Cat turned away from him, "N-no, I don't"

Cat heard footsteps that told her Robbie was marching up to her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and she struggled to calm her breathing. Then Robbie turned her around, taking her face gently in his hands, and captured her in a mesmerising gaze.

Then Robbie leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Cat melted into the kiss, denying Robbie nothing as he pried her lips open with his. Robbie shifted slightly, gently running his fingertips through her strawberry hair with one hand, and pulling her body closer to him with the other. Cat made no protest. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as though they were made for each other. Almost of their own accord, her hands moved to tangle themselves in Robbie's curly hair, forcing him deeper into the kiss. She had never come alive in a kiss as she did now. Her every nerve ending was singing, her every sense was heightened. Robbie responded to her by gently tugging on her hair, tilting her head backwards so that he could further deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like far too short a time for Cat, they separated, breathing heavily and both red in the face. Robbie looked down, not meeting her eye.

"I..." Robbie tried, "I didn't mean...to get so carried away"

He was _apologising_? For the best kiss of her life? Uh-uh, no way.

"You didn't get carried away, silly, I was with you every step of the way" she told him, rolling her eyes, "Or couldn't you tell?" she teased.

"You...you were?" he asked, his face flushing. "You mean you-"

Cat walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, silencing him with another kiss. When they separated, Robbie was grinning from ear to ear, "Does that answer your questions?" she asked.

Robbie laughed in pure joy, and picked her up, spinning her around as she squealed in delight. He looked up at her, in his arms, "Loud and clear" he said.

"I like you, Robbie" she said, "You're kind and sweet, and you make me happy all the time"

"Not nearly as happy as you make me, Kitty Cat" he said, lowering her to the floor, and kissing her again.

"Let's go on a date!" she said, happily, grabbing his arm.

"You mean like a friend date?" he laughed.

"Uh-uh. Not this time" she smiled at him.


End file.
